1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to methods for measuring illuminance and, more particularly, to a method for measuring illuminance of a lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, illuminance of a lamp is measured by placing the lamp in a predetermined position, from which the lamp irradiates an irradiation area. The irradiation area is divided into a plurality of measurement areas. Each measurement area has at least one illuminance meter at the same time. Such methods require simultaneous deployment of many illuminance meters.
Therefore, a convenient method of measuring illuminance of a lamp is desirable in order to overcome the described limitations.